La magia de los heroes
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: Zero y sus amigos Kuro, Kaiser, Lynx, Cheetha, Shiroko y Ryu, viajan a otro mundo donde reina la armonía que después se vendrá abajo por un terrible ser, portando las armaduras mágicas del rey Solaris, todos juran proteger Equestria con sus vidas.


**Capítulo 1 La llegada, nueva familia.**

**Hola gente aquí con un nuevo fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Hola gente aquí de vuelta los dos.**

**Y listos para hacer un nuevo fic, colaborativo de Mlp y Seamos Heroes.**

**Tensa: Así es.**

**Es posible que tal vez se enojen por otro, pero les prometo que en el fic de Seamos Héroes, ya tengo la otra pelea entre Shiroko vs Uraraka y faltaría el otro por terminar, ya que tengo pensado ahora hacer dos peleas, claro que el de la niña me ayudo el Sempai cuando la pc aún estaba mala.**

**Tensa: Todo para ayudar amigo.**

**Y eso lo agradezco sempai, bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo fic!**

**(Reproducir Saint Seiya opening 1 español latino, algunas partes estarán cambiadas)**

**(Instrumental)**

**Se ve como Zero estaba con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Lynx, Cheetha y Ryu, viajando entre un portal, y estos los cambiaba de forma.**

**(HEROES KNIGHTS)**

**Aparece el titulo "La magia de los héroes"**

**(SIEMPRE LA VERDAD)**

**Se podía ver como Zero, con sus amigos estaban corriendo mientras se transformaban en diferentes criaturas.**

**(VENCERA A TODO EL MAL)**

**Se ve como una clase de caballo de metal, se desarmaba y se conectaba al cuerpo de Zero, que era la fusión entre un Pegaso y un Alicornio.**

**(Y SI TU, QUIERES SER, UN GUERRERO)**

**Pero el no era el único con una armadura, ya que cuando se Zero se volteo, vio a sus amigos con diferentes armaduras de diferentes colores y formas, y luego manda golpes con sus pezuñas creando ráfagas de aire.**

**(VENCERAAAAS)**

**(CON TODO EL PODER)**

**Se ve como una aldea habitada por caballos de diferentes colores, estaban caminando tranquilamente.**

**(LLEGARAS HASTA EL FINAL)**

**Pero después el panorama se vuelve rojo y las casas aparecen destruidas, y la gente corría por todas partes asustados.**

**(SI LOS SUEÑOS SE VAN LA MAGIA TE GUIARA)**

**De una montaña surge un gran castillo, de color blanco, y en una terraza gigante, estaban Zero y sus amigos con miradas serias, con las armaduras puestas viendo la destrucción de la ciudad.**

**(PEGASUS FANTASY)**

**Se ve como un gran Pegaso sobrevolaba la ciudad en ruinas, pero este cambia y se vuelve Zero, con la armadura puesta.**

**(LUZ DE LIBERTAAAAAD)**

**Zero apunto su casco trasero al suelo y unas alas de metal lo guiaron a la dirección, y cuando se estrello golpeo con su talón a una criatura de color negro, ojos azules, alas de insecto, y con cuernos, que al recibir el golpe fue electrocutado con otras bestias.**

**(POR QUE SON TUS PODERES, COMO EL CORAZON)**

**Se ve como Zero se volteaba con sus amigos, con armaduras de un cisne, o dragón, mirar con furia a muchas bestias dirigirse contra ellos.**

**Pero entre ellos había un gran corcel de color negro, que los miraba con ganas asesinas.**

**(NADIE TE DAÑARA)**

**(HEROES KNIGHTS. JOVENES GUERREROOOOOOS)**

**Todo cambia a una Alicornio, con un cabello de muchos colores, mecerse con el aire, con un collar raro y una marca en el flanco de un sol, mirar la destrucción con tristeza y dolor junto con 6 ponis, dos unicornios, dos pegasos y dos ponis de tierra, cada una con un collar raro en los cuellos, pero una tenía una tiara rara.**

**(HEROES KNIGHTS)**

**Se ve como Zero estaba serio, y después varias bestias salir volando por una gran ráfaga de viento por el golpe de Zero.**

**(SIEMPRE LUCHARAAAAAN)**

**Después se ve la cara de la alicornio, mirar al horizonte, en donde estaban Zero y sus amigos con las armaduras y los cascos fuera.**

**(HEROES KNIGHTS)**

**Se ve como Zero estaba volando en el espacio y después recibe una descargar en su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar.**

**(UNIDOS POR SU FUERZAAAAA)**

**Se ve como muchas criaturas negras, estaban sobre Zero y este libera mucho del poder del One for All, para mandarlos a volar por todas partes.**

**Y luego muestra cómo, alguien golpea con su casco una gran piedra destruyéndola.**

**(HEROES KNIGHTS)**

**Se ve como Zero con sus amigos, corrían mientras unas ilusiones de un dragón, cisne, unicornio, fénix, de un Andrómeda, alicornio y un tigre, corrían detrás de ellos dándoles mucho poder.**

**(Y PEGASUS)**

**(HASTA EL FINAAAAAAAAAAAL)**

**Luego muestra un gran espectro, junto a otros que miraban el mundo queriendo dominarlo, pero en eso Zero y sus amigos apuntaban sus patadas a sus rostros para golpearlos.**

**Y luego todo cambia a Zero, con sus amigos mirar el horizonte, de un prado con sonrisas y sin las armaduras y detrás de cada uno aparece su forma humana.**

**(Fin del opening)**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Zero, Kuro junto con nuevo discípulo de Zero Lincoln Loud y su hermana Leni Loud y Luna Loud, decidieron vivir en el mundo de sus amigos, Mei casi fue arrestada por usar de nuevo el invento, pero Zero salió a su defensa que había sido solo un accidente y estos le creyeron por ser el símbolo de la paz y sabían que un héroe nunca mentiría. Pero ahora nos enfocaremos en la academia U.A. en su sala de entrenamiento.

Se podía ver como la clase 1-F estaba entrenando sus habilidades con sus quirks, pero iremos a un campo de batalla en el cual en la arena se podía ver que harían un dos contra dos, el primer equipo estaba formado por Zero y Kuro, mientras que el otro estaba conformado por el Kaiser y Lynx, y de árbitro estaba su maestra Undyne.

-¿Listos?-pregunto la mujer y los cuatro asintieron, hizo sonar un silbato y Zero no dudo ir contra Kaiser que hizo lo mismo.

Ambos chocaron puños con una sonrisa.

-Veo que no eres más fuerte, pero no me ganaras Zero-dijo con una sonrisa Kaiser.

-Demuéstramelo Kaiser, veamos qué tan fuerte eres-dijo con Zero y los dos empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kaiser y Zero estaban peleando duramente mientras era visto por toda la clase F-1 algunos de la clase A-1 y una chica de la clase B-1

Shiroko: Chiquiti bun a la binbomba Chiquiti bun a la binbomba Onichan y Zero **RAWRAWRAW** (*u*) (Dijo agitando un par de abanicos)

Todoroki: Shiroko no los distraigas (¬_¬)

Shiroko: no seas amargado Shoto (dijo sacándole la lengua al hijo de endevor)

Izumi: Zero tú puedes (n_n)

Himiko: Zero dale duro a esos dos (n_n)

Wyrm: Adelante kuro (n_n)

Hanna: muestrales tu fuerza mi amado caballero negro (n_n)

Kendo: Hagan su mayor esfuerzo...(n_n)

Ryu: **¡TU PUEDES HERMANO! ¡ACABA CON ELLOS NO TE DEJES!**

Cheetha: **¡NYAAAAA! ¡TU PUEDES LYNX NYA!**

Kaiser y Zero impactaron sus puños

Kaiser: ya verás llamita te voy a derrotar

Zero: siempre dices eso

Kuro y Lynx estaban peleando con sus tentáculos de oscuridad y Lynx peleaba con su equipo de soporte

Lynx: te ganare Kuro

Kuro: no lo creo Lynx

Zero y Kaiser se separaron y Zero se prendió en fuego y empezó a lanzarle fuego a Kaiser que empezó a hacer volteretas para esquivar todos los ataques de Zero, pero en una de sus escapadas, pudo ver a Zero llegar a su espalda.

-¡¿Como?!-dijo sorprendido el chico pero Zero le dio una patada, luego otra y luego otra, para después darle una patada al cielo elevándolo, salto para darle una patada invertida, mandándolo al suelo, pero cuando Zero cayo Kaiser lo recibió con un gancho, lo sujeto y le dio unos golpes en la cara, para después darle un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar contra un muro-¡Te lo mereces!-dijo enojado.

Zero salió de los escombros tronándose los huesos.

-Okey no diré que eso si me dolió-dijo con enojo el Chico y ahora cargo el Full Clower-¡Veamos si puedes igualar mi velocidad!-dijo para después desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de él y darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho, mandándolo a volar, para después correr y una gran velocidad empezar a darle una gran cantidad de golpes, para después hacer un-**¡DITROIT SMASH!**-dijo para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago y haciendo que se estrelle con un muro-¡Eso me canso!-dijo débil cayendo de rodillas. Desde que le dio su poder a su discípulo Lincoln, perdió todos sus avances con el One for All, pero eso no dejaría que fuera derrotado por su amigo, Kaiser salió de los escombros adolorido y vio a Zero cansado.

-Ahora veras-dijo Zero corriendo y darle una fuerte patada en el pecho, haciéndolo estrellarse con la pared, fue a la pared y lo agarro para arrojarlo al cielo y saltar, para después hacerle un martillo con su mano y caer con él al suelo haciendo que se agriete-¿Te rindes?-pregunto pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla que lo alejo.

-Eso responde tu pregunta-dijo con una sonrisa Kaiser y los dos se volvieron a lanzar el uno contra el otro.

Kuro peleaba con Lynx

Kuro: Lynx ya no tienes nuevos trucos

Lynx: ¿eso crees?

Lynx se acercó y coloco la palma de su mano en el pecho de Kuro

Lynx: **¡IMPACTO!**

El guante de Lynx emitió una onda de golpe que mando a volar a Kuro y estrellarse contra la pared

Wyrm/Hanna/Kendo/Shiroko: **¡KURO!** (O-O)

Lynx: hay creo que me excedí

Zero: Kuro

Kaiser: no te distraigas

Zero sin embargo golpeo con su puño la cara de Kaiser acto siguiente Zero estaba curando las heridas de ambos

Kuro: sí que me dolió Lynx, deberías regular un poco la fuerza de tus nudillos de impacto

Lynx: es cierto quien creo que soy Hatsume

Hatsume:** ¡OYE ESO ME OFENDE MUCHO!**

Hatsume había llegado a la arena

Himiko: Hatsume ¿qué es lo que quieres? (dijo temiendo por la seguridad de Zero)

Jirou: sí ¿qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí? (¬_¬)

Hatsume: es que necesito ayuda con algunas cosas

Wyrm: aléjate de mí Kuro

Hanna: es nuestro Kuro Wyrm-chan

Kendo: no es por ofender mei, pero la última vez que te ayudaron con algunas cosas Zero y Kuro fueron enviados a otra dimensión y la segunda vez regresaron con habitantes de esa dimensión

Hatsume: no era necesario que me lo echaran en cara (dijo deprimida) la primera vez mi querido Zero llego de ese lugar agotado sin decir porque y la segunda llegaron con una rival de amor para cada una de nosotras (dijo con un aura oscura)

Zero se sonrojo pues recordaba como la paso en la dimensión donde se cogió a todas las versiones femeninas de sus amigos presentes y Kuro se apeno por lo de las rivales de amor

Zero: vamos chicas no sean así, vamos mei sin eso no habría tenido un aprendiz

Kuro: y yo no hubiera tenido una inquilina, nuestra casa se siente más viva no es así Shiroko

Shiroko: si es muy divertido

Zero: así, que no te preocupes, ahora vamos te vamos a ayudar

Lynx: pero esta vez no pasara nada porque iremos Kaiser, Cheetha, Shiroko, Kaiser y yo iremos ara asegurarnos de que no pase nada otra vez

Wyrm: más les vale

Kendo: porque si no

Hanna: esta vez

Himiko: no tendremos

Wyrm/kendo/hanna/Himiko: **¡PIEDAD!** (dijeron en conjunto mirando a hatsume con una presencia que hizo que hatsume se volviera chibi del miedo)

Una vez terminado el momento los siete estudiantes de la clase F-1 siguieron a la Del curso de soporte

Zero: oye dime Kuro hablando de las chicas ¿cómo te va con Luna?

Kuro: Bu-bueno ya lo dije e ha ido bien ella es muy entusiasta, la verdad me dijo que consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo como cantante en un club dice que quiere colaborar con algo ya que se siente mal que su novio este dándole un techo donde dormir

Zero: ya veo, pero ya les dije que si quieren pueden dejar los barrios bajos y venir a vivir con nosotros

Kuro: y te daré la misma respuesta, no quiero abusar tus padres están dándole asilo a tus hermanas, hermanos, hijas y a Himiko y a tus hijas no quiero molestar

Zero: oye no es molestia, pero bueno la oferta sigue en pie si cambias de opinión

Kuro: ya veremos a y como van las cosas con Leni y con Lincoln

-Je ese niño cada vez me sorprende más-dijo con una sonrisa-Lincoln está siendo unos grandes avances al usar el One for All, ya puede dominar el 5% pero aún no puede dominar el Full Clower, le cuesta demasiado suprimir el One for All en todo su cuerpo. Y en Cuanto a Leni, bueno ella ha ayudado mucho en hacer los trajes para mis hermanos y hermanas, y lindos vestidos de pijama para mi hija bebe, además es muy buena cuidado las plantas como lo hace Ibara, pero igual es ella una gran chica inocente que no sabe que significa lo otro, pero eso me agrada de ella-dijo con una sonrisa recordando a la chica inocente.

Después de unos minutos Mei los llevó a la sala de apoyo.

-Me alegra que me defendieras Zero-dijo abrazando a Zero y este devuelve el gesto.

-No fue nada Mei, pero en serio necesitas probar más tus inventos en objetos no animados-dijo ahora con una sonrisa sarcástica y la chica se apena un poco.

-¿bueno para que llamaste a Zero y Kuro si no es molestia Mei?-pregunto Lynx mirando a la chica un poco desconfiada.

-Me alegra que preguntes-dijo con una sonrisa la chica, se acercó a una sábana y al sacarlo revelo el anillo que había succionado a Zero y Kuro, que por seguridad se alejaron un poco-La última vez que use este portal los chicos me mostraron que puede haber vida en otras dimensiones, lo que me pico la curiosidad y me llevo a modificar la máquina-dijo presionando algunos botones-Si los chicos trajeron humanos de esa dimensión entonces ¿Por qué no hay otras dimensiones en donde haya otros seres vivos aparte de los humanos que puedan hablar? Como los perros, lagartos, caballos, hasta ponis que puede ser una posibilidad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el punto Mei?-pregunto Zero.

-El punto es que hay posibilidades de que haya otra fuente de poder aparte de los Quirks en otras dimensiones-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

Kuro: otra fuente de poder

Zero: aparte de los quirks

Lynx: es una buena teoría

Kaiser: Yo pienso que es una babosada

Shiroko: bueno, pero la pregunta es ¿porque reconstruiste ese portal malvado que se tragó a mi oni-chan?

Cheetha: nya si según recuerdo tu tuviste problemas la última vez que lo usaste

Ryu: sí, que no los polis te iban a arrestar

-Jejeje bueno-decía nerviosa la chica.

-Niños no culpen a Mei, ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaría-dijo Zero defendiendo a una de sus prometidas.

-Tu siempre defendiendo a los que te ponen en una situación peligrosa Zero-dijo con sarcasmo Kaiser.

-Por lo menos soy el más amable y valeroso del grupo de héroes de la 1-F y no soy un gruñón que golpea a todo el mundo-dijo Zero con gracia y Kaiser lo encaro.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?-exigió enojado el chico.

-¿Quieres pelea?-dijo Zero pero Lynx.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-dijo usando uno de sus guantes que hacía y se proponía a golpear a ambos pero solo fue a Kaiser mientras que Zero lo esquivo, pero Kaiser fue mandado a volar y estrellarse con una fuente de poder que empezó a hacer corto circuitos en el lugar y las luces se prendían y se apagaban y los experimentos de Mei se encendían.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Nervioso Kuro viendo el lugar.

El aro se prendió de nuevo

Zero: **¡SOSTENGANSE DE ALGO!**

Hatsume: ¡jejeje ya estoy preparada para esta situación!

Hatsume oprimió un botón y salieron unos tubos

Hatsume: ¡sujétense fuerte!

Cada uno nos sujetamos de los tubos mientras el portal comenzaba a succionar todo a su paso y este estaba comenzando a succionar a los héroes

Hatsume:** ¡AGUANTEN UN POCO EN 15 MINUTOS SE APAGARÁ HASTA QUE ESO PASE NO SE SUELTEN!**

Los héroes se estaban sujetando fuertemente, pero de repente el tubo de Shiroko se rompió

Shiroko: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Kuro: **¡SHIROKO!**

Kuro soltó una mano y atrapo a Shiroko

Kuro:** ¡NO TE SUELTES! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!**

Shiroko: **¡YA NO ME PUEDO SOSTENER! ¡ME SUDAN LAS MANOS! ¡SOLO TE ARRASTRARE!**

Kuro:** ¡NO TE SUELTES SHIROKO!**

Shiroko:** ¡ONI-CHAN...! ¡PERDONAME!**

Shiroko se soltó

Kuro:** ¡NOOOOO!**

Kuro también se soltó y la atrapo siendo ambos absorbidos por el portal

**-¡KURO!-**gritaron sus hermanos.

-**¡ME TOMAS DEL PELO AMIGO!**-grito Zero soltándose del tubo y yendo a perseguir a sus amigos.

-**¡ZERO!**-grito preocupada Lynx.

-**¡NYA HERMANA YA NO AGUANTO!**-grito asustada Cheetha y se soltó por la pérdida de fuerza.

-**¡CHEETHA TU NO!**-grito Lynx soltándose para intentar salvar a su hermana de esa dimensión.

**-¡¿HERMANO QUE HACEMOS?!-**le pregunto a gritos Ryu.

-**¡SALVAR A NUESTROS AMIGO!**-grito soltándose.

-**¡TU NO!**-dijo enojado-**¡MEI ASEGURATE DE ENCONTRARNOS!**-dijo Ryu soltándose y siendo absorbido por el portal, que se cerró al entrar en contacto con los chicos. Mei se soltó y pensó aterrada.

-"Las chicas me mataran"-penso aterrada-"Ahora tengo que apresurarme en reparar la máquina para que las chicas no me maten"-pensó y poniéndose a trabajar lo más rápido que podía.

**Dentro del portal.**

Zero iba a máxima velocidad para alcanzar a su amigo sin que notara que el resto de los chicos se soltaron.

-**¿¡KURO SHIROKO DONDE ESTAN!?**-pregunto a gritos y noto como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma.

El cuerpo de Zero se estaba reduciéndose de tamaño hasta convertirse en un niño pequeño y su uniforme se le hizo demasiado grande

Zero: ¿qué rayos?

Sin embargo, el cambio no terminaba la cabeza de Zero empezó a doler y se hinco y de su cabeza salió un cuerno y de su espalda le salieron un par de alas, sus manos y piernas se transformaron en cascos y un montón de pelo café que cubrió su cuerpo y como gran final de su espalda baja salió una cola naranja que rompió sus boxers

Zero: ¿q-q-que fue lo que me paso? (dijo mirándose los cascos)

Voz: lo mismo que a nosotros

Zero miro de donde salió esa voz y vio a un caballo de pelaje negro con ojos verdes de y una melena verde con una cola verdes cargando en su espalda a un caballito más pequeño que actuaba como un bebe era blanca con una melena y cola azul hielo pero tenía un cuerno rojo así como sus ojos que eran rojo rubí al verlos Zero lo reconoció

Zero: Kuro, Shiroko ¿son ustedes?

Kuro: si así es

Shiroko: gugugugug

Kuro se acercó con dificultad y Zero miro que ya no tenía su uniforme y tenía alas membranosas como los murciélagos y una marca de una guadaña sobria y una calavera con cadenas

-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?-dijo Zero intentando ponerse de pie pero le costó y cayo de osico-¡Au!-se quejó del dolor, se volvió a levantar pero se repitió la acción, hasta que lo entendió y decidió estar a cuatro patas-Así está mejor-dijo con una sonrisa pero.

-**¡BAJAN!**-fue el grito de una niña y cuando se vio, se vio a Lynx pero se veía diferente, tenía una melena de color castaño con la piel de color blanco, sus ojos seguían siendo azules felinos, cayo junto con ella en sus ahora cascos a una bebe grifo de melena rubia, plumas de color blanco en la cabeza y de cuerpo de color amarillo, tenía garras en lugar de cascos, y tenía alas haciéndola parecer una criatura voladora-¡¿Cheetha que te paso?!-exclamo asustada.

-nya nya-dijo la bebe moviendo sus garritas.

-**¡AGUAS!**-fue el grito de alguien y con lo que pudo Lynx se bajó de Zero y del cielo cayo Kaiser, pero era un potro terrestre de color rojo, con una melena de color negro junto con la cola, no tenía otra cosa, en sus cascos cargaba a un pequeño bebe potro, de color azul, con una melena de color café junto con la cola, ojos igual de café, y nada más-**¡RYU!**-dijo asombrado.

-Hermapo...-dijo él bebe mirando a su hermano.

-**¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!**-dijo enojado Zero parándose de golpe en cuatro patas y hacer que Kaiser caiga al suelo pero con los cascos elevados para evitar que Ryu salga volando-¿Chicos son ustedes?-pregunto mirando a todos sus amigos.

Lynx: Zero (dijo parándose en dos cascos para luego caerse de ancas) Auch mis ancas...espera un segundo **¡TENGO ANCAS...! ¡Y ESTOY DESNUDA...! ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Lynx trato de cubrir su cuerpo de los chicos

Lynx:** ¡NO ME MIREN!**

-Serás Lynx todos estamos desnudos-dijo Zero y Lynx miro a los chicos que también estaban desnudos, pero no se podía ver sus aparatos disparadores de esperma a igual que ella no tenía sus pechos y su parte intima, lo que la asombro.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que nos pasó?-dijo intentando pararse en cuatro patas y Cheetha estaba sobre su ahora lomo.

-Esa misma pregunta nos hicimos nosotros-dijo Zero mirando a los chicos verse todo el cuerpo cambiado.

-¡¿Soy un maldito pony?!-exclamo enojado Kaiser.

-No es que quiera contradecirte Kaiser, pero en forma de niño son más llamados como potros-dijo Lynx mirando al chico enojado.

-¿La pregunta es en donde estamos?-pregunto Zero mirando a su alrededor y notar que estaban en una clase de campo de manzanos había toda una fila de manzanos lo que los asombro-No se ustedes pero tengo hambre-dijo Zero intentando trepar el árbol pero cayo de espaldas-Rayos-dijo enojado, lo intento varias veces pero no lo logro-**¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE ESCALE SI NO PUEDO TENER MANOS!**-exclamo enojado pero de repente unas pequeñas alas de su espalda empezaron a moverse por el enojo de Zero y lo elevo al árbol haciendo que se golpee con una rama-¡AU!-exclamo con enojo, pero al darse cuenta que estaba en una rama no dudo en sujetarse fuerte ya que sin manos le costaba.

Kaiser: como es que siquiera tiene alas que los caballos no las tienen y que rallos es cheetha parece una especie de pájaro o lo quesea

Lynx: y que me vas a decir solo mira el cuerno que tengo en frente de mi cabeza, además de las alas de murciélago de Kuro dicen otra cosa además estas marcas en las ancas son raras

Lynx tenía la marca de una llave de tuercas desarmador y planos, mientras Kaiser tenía la marca de una pesuña rompiendo una placa de acero in-oxidable

De repente Zero callo de la rama del árbol

Zero: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ECHEN PAJA!**

Lynx: **¡ZERO!**

El cuerno de Lynx se ilumino con un aura marrón y Zero se quedó suspendido en el aire

Kuro: Lynx, eso fue asombroso (O_O)

Kaiser: ¿cómo demonios lo hiciste?

Lynx: no lo sé, pero es muy pesado (-_ò)

Zero: Gracias Lynx

Lynx: de nada ze-(O/_/O)

El aura que rodeo el cuerno de Lynx y a Zero se desvaneció y callo de panzazo

Zero: ¡Auch! Lynx** ¿¡POR QUÉ!?**

Lynx: eeee chicos creo que la razón por la cual no tenemos a la vista nuestras partes es porque las tenemos en otro lugar y es que somo anatómicamente iguales a los ponis (O/_/O)

Zero: ¿a qué te refieres?

Lynx se acercó a ellos y les susurro poniéndoles muy rojos

Chicos:** ¡QUE NUESTRO QUE! ¡ESTAN EN DONDE!** (O/_/O)

Lynx: la razón por la cual no es tan visible es que son potros y sus emmm orbes son algo pequeñas pero los eeeem pajaritos son hasta que estén bueno inspirados o quieran ir al baño por así decirlo, pero crecerán con la edad...dios** ¡NO PENSE QUE DARIA! ¡"LA CHARLA"!** (¬/w/¬)

Kuro:** ¡¿Y TU QUE?!**

Lynx: bueno...solo digamos que no voy a alzar mi cola con ustedes cerca de mí y la tendré bien abajo y espero irme de este mundo antes de que mis pechos crezcan otra vez (Ú/w/Ù)

Kaiser: ¿y tu como te enteraste?

Lynx: bueno...vi

Zero: acaso tu viste...(O/_/O)

Lynx: perdón perdón perdón y fue sin querer

Kaiser: por favor como si no lo hubieran visto antes cuando tuvieron relaciones

Ambos se enojaron con Kaiser mientras los vieron a los mayores con confusión

Voz: Oigan ustedes

De repente apareció una yegua color carne y una melena y colas Naranja esponjados tenía largas pestañas y unos ojos azules, además tenía una marca de un frasco con algo dentro los chicos se apanicaron y abrazaban protectivamente a los bebes

Zero: no dé un paso mas

Yegua: son solo niños...y bebes, que hacen aquí...Y **DESNUDOS** pobrecitos

Todos: ¿desnudos?

Lynx: pero señorita usted también esta desnuda (dijo aproximándose al área donde se supone una yegua debía tener lo suyo)

Yegua: **¡JOVENCITA BASTA!** claro que no estoy usando mi ropa interior mágica como una pony civilizada

Todos: "¿ropa interior mágica?"

Yegua: no puedo creerlo donde se criaron niños como no saben de estas cosas

-Oiga no se enoje solo estábamos de paso-dijo Zero poniéndose en cuatro patas.

-Pues no puedo dejar que ustedes estén aquí y además desnudos-dijo la yegua-Vengan conmigo.

-Pero es que nosotros-dijo Zero, pero la Yegua insistió.

-Incisito es mejor que vengan conmigo, no quiero ver que unos feroces Timberwolf los devore-dijo con preocupación, pero confundió a todos.

-"¿Que es un Timberwolf?"-se preguntaron, pero decidieron seguir a la yegua para ver si había por lo menos una civilización cerca.

**Unos minutos después.**

Se puede ver como la yegua junto con los potros y los bebes, llegaron a una clase de granja con un gran campo de manzanos, lo que asombro a los niños.

-Disculpe señora pero-dijo Kuro llamando la atención de la yegua-¿Que es este lugar?

La yegua los miro confundidos, pero decidió contestar.

-Están en Equestria y esta es la granja de mi familia Apple Sweet Crees-dijo con una sonrisa apuntando la granja.

-Ya veo-dijo Kuro.

-"Apple Sweet Crees ¿Equestria?"-pensó preguntándose Zero y miro el lugar-"Así que este es otro mundo del que dijo Mei. Espero que sigua viva si las chicas aún no se enteran de lo que paso"-penso preocupada por la chica.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, los siete notaron como el lugar era una granja de lo más normal, había todo tipo de animales y muchos manzanos, lo que debía ser la razón de porque el lugar se llamaba Apple sweet Crees.

En eso llegan a una casa junto con un almacén a su lado de color rojo.

-¿Aquí es donde vive señorita?-pregunto Kaiser mirando el lugar.

-Así es... Y por cierto me pueden decir Pear Butter-dijo con una amable sonría la mujer y estos sonrieron.

Kuro: ¿pear Butter? pero si no veo más que manzanas en este lugar

Pear butter: mi nombre es secreto solo para mis hijos no quiero que se enteren hasta que sea el momento ustedes pueden llamarme

Voz: ¡Butter Cup!

Un corcel de color amarillo y melenas y colas rojas con una marca de una manzana y una estrella amarilla además de poseer un sombrero vaquero

Corcel: hola, mi amor veo que tienes compañía...espera un segundo **¿PORQUE ESTAN DESNUDOS?**

Pear butter: cariño encontré a estos niños y estos pequeños bebes solos sin padres

Corcel: vaya esto no está bien pudimos confundirlos con un grupo de ladrones

Kaiser: solo queríamos una manzana tenemos hambre

kuro: y esas manzanas se ven tan jugosas "no sé porque, pero siento que esa manzana me llama"

Corcel: bueno pequeños amigos soy Bright mac y ya conocen a mi esposa butter cup acompáñenos a comer, pero antes creo que primero debemos darles ropa interior mágica

Kuro: aun no entiendo que es eso de la ropa interior mágica

Butter cup: es una prenda que se confunde con el pelaje para volver invisibles las partes privadas todos la usan

Zero: "suena como el camuflaje de tsuyu"

Unos minutos después y con el señor Mac.

-Tomen-les paso una prenda que le pertenecía a su hijo y los chicos no dudaron en ponerse y notaron que esa ropa interior se combinó con su pelaje, haciendo parecer como si estuvieran camufladas.

-Muchas gracias, señor-dijo Zero y el corcel sonrió al ver a los niños.

**Con la esposa del corcel y Lynx.**

Esta le estaba ayudando a Lynx a ponerse la ropa interior de su hija, ya que por ahora ella no se encontraba ya que estaba en la escuela.

-Listo ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto la yegua mirando a la chica.

-Pues lo siento bien y normal para mí-dijo con una sonrisa-"Me alegra ahora si no estar desnuda"-pensó con lágrimas anime.

-Bueno vamos a ver para que coman algo-dijo con una sonrisa y Lynx lo acompaño.

**En la sala de estar de la familia Apple.**

Los chicos estaban esperando hasta que la comida pueda estar lista para ellos.

-¿Que piensan ustedes?-pregunto Zero mirando a sus amigos.

Kaiser: este lugar es raro

Ryu: guguga (dijo ya con un pañal)

Lynx: parece que en este lugar tiene algo llamado magia...pero no lo creo pienso que es solo ciencia que aún no comprenden

Cheetha: Nyaaa (dijo ya con un pañal)

Kuro: no lo sé caballos parlantes, cuernos que lanzan magia y caballos alados que pueden volar a pesar del tamaño de su cuerpo no se a mi si me parece cosa de magia

Shiroko: odi-cha (dijo con un pañal)

Lynx: hay por favor soy partidaria de la ciencia no la magia además que es lo que son nuestras hermanas Kuro (dijo mirando a la pequeña cheetha)

Kuro: no se la tuya, pero mi hermanita es una potranca diferente pero una al fin y al cabo

Kaiser: tiene un cuerno rojo extraño no como el de lynx

Kuro: eso no me importa ella sigue siendo ella no es así mi pequeña copito de nieve (dijo palmeando la cabeza de la bebe suabemente)

Shiroko: jajaja

De repente aparecieron la pareja de ponis con unos pasteles de manzana y papilla de manzana

Butter cup: qué bueno que teníamos pañales extra para estos pequeños bebes

Cheetha: Nyyyyya

Lynx: otra vez gracias, señores

Bright mac: encantado de ayudar pequeña damita, pero me sorprende ver un grifo tan lejos de grifinstone

Lynx: ¿grifo?

Butter cup: son criaturas con cabeza y garras de pájaros y la parte trasera de un felino

Kuro: y saben que es mi hermanita

Butter cup: lo siento a mi parecer parece un unicornio algo extraño, pero es adorable (n_n)

-Gugu-dijo la pequeña Shiroko con una sonrisa.

-Coman lo que necesiten-dijo Bright Mac dándoles los pasteles y estos asiente, después los dos se alejan-¿Habrá que avísales a los del Orfanato?-pregunto mirando a su esposa.

-No lo sé Bright Mac, aún no sabemos de dónde son o de que orfanato se escaparon para llamar-dijo su esposa y el corcel asintió, pero este miro a Zero con sospechas.

-no sé porque pero ese niño potro, me resulta familiar-dijo notando las alas de Zero pero cuando comió un pai y se movió su melena revelo también un cuerno lo que lo asombro a él y a su esposa-Es un alicorn.

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto sorprendida la yegua.

**Con los chicos.**

-¡Esto está muy delicioso!-dijo Zero con estrellitas en los ojos, los chicos al verlo no dudaron en comer y poner la misma cara.

-¡Esto esta exquisito!-dijo con una gran sonrisa Kuro.

-¡Por primera vez algo son útiles las mazanas!-dijo con una sonrisa Kaiser.

-¡Están deliciosas!-dijo con una sonrisa Lynx pero noto como los bebes querían llorar al poder saborear lo que ellos comían-No pongan esa cara-dijo viendo a su hermanita y luego miro la papilla de manzana, como pudo agarro la papilla y una cuchara, con sus pezuñas y les dio una cucharada a cada uno-¿Les gusta?

-**GAGA**-dijeron felices los bebes.

-Eso es un sí-dijo Zero, pero luego por alguna razón podía sentir magia en el aire-Chicos por alguna razón siento una magia poderosa lejos-dijo sorprendido mirando para una dirección, sin notar que miraba un lejos castillo donde habitaba una Alicorn blanca, con una melena de diferentes colores y celestial, tenía una marca en su flanco en forma de sol, con ojos morados, esta abrió los ojos al sentir una magia muy parecida a la suya.

-¿De dónde viene esa magia?-penso la alicorn mirando hacia un lugar por una ventana en el castillo-"Solo los Aliconrs como yo y mi hermana tenemos una magia así ¿en dónde se encuentra?"-pensó mirando la ventana.

**Volviendo con los chicos.**

Kuro: jejeje

Kuro aprovecho la distracción de Zero para rebatarle su ultimo pedazo de pie a Zero, pero este al notarlo lo impidió

Zero: ¿a donde te llevabas mi último pedazo de pie?

Kuro: si te duermes pierdes Zero (dijo sacándole la lengua)

Kuro y Zero pelaban por ese pedazo de pie fue cuando se les resbalo y el pie se embarro en la cara de Shiroko quien estaba triste

Kuro: Shiroko ¿estás?

Pero en eso Shiroko lanzo un llanto seguido de que una gran llamarada Azul cubierta por un aura roja además Shiroko se había transformado su cuerpo ahora su cuerpo era en su totalidad negro y su melena en cabeza y en cola se convirtieron en el mismo el fuego, el fuego estaba esparciéndose por la casa para miedo de la pareja de ponis mayores

Butter cup:** ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!**

Kuro: **¡SHIROKO!**

Kaiser: Es que lo veo y no puedo creerlo (o_o)

Kuro salió y atravesó el muro de fuego mientras los adultos estaban tratando de extinguir el fuego Kuro alcanzo a Shiroko y la abrazo recibiendo quemaduras

Shiroko: **BUAAAAAAAAAAA**

Kuro: Shiroko perdóname, pero ya no llores tranquila shuuuu shuuuu

Shiroko comenzó a cesar el llanto y poco a poco el fuego se detuvo y Shiroko volvió a la normalidad y creando un poco de hielo extinguiendo el fuego restante

Kuro: tu tranquila tu hermano te cuida

Butter cup: ¿Pero que fue eso?

Kuro: no lo sé el fuego nunca lo había hecho pero creo...que viene de familia

Bright Mac: **SANTAS MANZANAS**, pero quien es su padre

Kuro:...

Butter cup: cariño el no sabía pero pienso que deberíamos llevarlos a un orfanato para que encuentren un...

Kuro: **¡NO NO VOLVERE ALLI! ¡MATENME DESPELLEGENME, PERO A UN ORFANATO DENUEVO NO!**

-¿¡Pero que pasa!?-pregunto preocupada Butter Cup viendo a Kuro sujetarse la cabeza y gritando como si intentara sacar algo.

-¡Cálmate Kuro!-dijo Kaiser agarrando a Kuro de un casco y Lynx del otro.

-¡Cálmate por favor no volveremos te lo prometo!-dijo Lynx pero Kuro seguía gritando.

-Se que hacer-dijo Zero y su casco se envuelve de energía azul y le pone su casco en su cabeza y Kuro se relajó-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si muchas gracias, Zero-dijo con una sonrisa el potro.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-¿Pero porque no quieren ir a un?-antes de que siguiera Bright Mac, Zero a una gran velocidad le tapa la boca con un pastel y este no tuvo otra opción que comérselo.

-No diga esa palabra enfrente de Kuro. Pasamos por algo tan traumático en ese lugar y Kuro le duele demasiado la cabeza al recordarlo, por eso hice lo de antes para calmarlo, es la única manera para que esté tranquilo-dijo Zero con seriedad y el corcel asintió se alegró escuchar eso.

-¿Pero me podrían decir por qué?-pregunto Butter cup.

-De lugar de dónde venimos, los potros eran vendidos como esclavos a otro ponies y siendo como esclavos-dijo con seriedad Zero y la familia Apple se sorprende-Si me disculpan me gustaría hacer algo-dijo saliendo de su casa.

-¿Oye pero no nos dijeron sus nombres?-dijo el corcel.

-Yo soy Zero Shoshinco y los chicos pueden decir los suyos-dijo saliendo de la casa Apple.

**Afuera de la casa.**

Zero miro su ahora casco en lugar de mano y se puso serio.

-"Sera que me volví más débil"-penso con seriedad, se concentró y activo el One for All al 1% en una parte del casco y lo golpeo en una roca, destruyéndola pero hace una gran mueca de dolor, miro y noto que una parte de seguro de su hueso de su casco estaba roto y estaba sangrando-"Este cuerpo es más débil que el mío humano"-penso con seriedad.

**Volviendo con los chicos.**

-¿No pueden decir sus nombre?-pregunto amablemente Butter cup a los niños.

Kuro: mi nombre es Kuro arashi...ella es mi hermana Shiroko (dijo mirando a Shiroko)

Kaiser: soy Kaiser Kodokuna, el es mi hermano Ryusaki

Lynx: Soy Lynx chishiki y ella es mi hermana Cheetha

Butter cup: bien... **¡OYE ZERO VIENES UN SEGUNDO! ¡QUIERO PREGUNTARLES ALGO A TODOS!**

Zero regreso y se colocó frente a sus amigos

Zero: ¿qué quieren preguntarnos?

Butter cup: ¿les gustan las manzanas?

Todos: pero claro que si

Butter cup: ¿qué opinan de nosotros?

Todos: bueno

Kuro: son amables

Kaiser: son generosos

Lynx: son comprensivos

Zero: son geniales

Butter cup: ¿les gustaría que los adoptemos?

Los siete se sorprenden por la petición de los dos adultos.

-Pero no queremos ser un estorbo-dijo Zero con tristeza.

-No lo serán, les aseguro aquí en Apple Sweet Crees nos gusta mucho hacer amigos y ser familia, porque no hay un lugar mejor como el hogar-dijo con una sonrisa la yegua y los chicos sonrieron.

-Claro aceptamos-dijeron los mayores con una sonrisa y los bebes solo rieron haciendo sonreír a los adultos, pero Zero hace una mueca de dolor se sostiene el casco.

-¿Que pasa Zero?-pregunto preocupada Lynx.

-No no es nada-dijo Zero, pero le dolía mucho su casco eh hizo otra mueca y eso lo noto Brigth Mac y se acercó al niño.

-Enséñamela-dijo el hombre y Zero no quería, pero el corcel lo agarra del casco y revela la herida de Zero que estaba roja y estaba sangrando.

Brigth Mac: por celestia ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Zero: solo...golpee la roca porque estaba frustrado

Brigth Mac: ¿pero por qué?

Zero: porque pensé que nos echarían por lo que sucedió con el incendio

Butter cup: Zero ¿de verdad pensaste eso?

Brigth Mac: no hay tiempo te llevaremos a un doctor

Brigth Mac coloco a Zero en su lomo y se fue galopando junto a su esposa y los niños al hospital

-"Debería haberlo pensado mejor esto"-penso Zero mirando que llegaban a un pequeño poblado con un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Pony ville"-¿Pony Ville?-pregunto Zero mirando el cartel.

-Aquí solemos vender nuestras manzanas y postres para mantener nuestra granja-dijo Brigth Mac y Zero asintió.

**Unos minutos después y en hospital de Pony ville.**

Se podía ver a la familia Apple con los niños esperando a que el doctor termine de atender a Zero.

-¿Que creen que en realidad pensaba Zero?-pregunto en un susurro Kuro a sus amigos.

-Yo creo que intento usar su quirk con ese cuerpo de potro, pero parece que se rompió el casco o el hueso con el one for all sin el cuerpo entrenado-dijo en un susurro Kaiser.

-Pero en que estaba pensando-dijo susurrando Lynx.

-Yo creo que quería saber si los quirks no fueron cambiados por magia-dijo Kuro con sus susurros, no sabían que llamaron la atención de los adultos.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Butter cup a los niños que se pusieron algo nerviosos.

Kuro: de nada señora Apple

Butter cup: no es necesario tanta formalidad llámenme mama o madre

Los tres mayores se asombraron con esas palabras

Butter cup: lo comprendo muy pronto no es necesario entonces síganme llamando señora apple

Kuro: Mama...nunca creí llamar a una adulta así

Kaiser: tampoco yo

Lynx: ni yo… honestamente pensé que nunca tendríamos una

Bright mac: pues ahora tienen una mama amorosa y no solo eso tienen un padre fuerte que los ayudara de un dragón si es necesario

Todos: "hay dragones aquí"

Kuro:...

Bright mac: ¿pasa algo hijo?

Kuro lloro ante esas palabras

Butter cup: ¿qué te pasa hijo?

Kuro: nunca pensé...que alguien me diría hijo

Kuro abrazo a ambos

Kuro: estoy demasiado feliz al fin tengo padres que no están aterrados de mi...aspecto

Los dos apples sonrieron y le devolvieron el abrazo a Kuro y sus amigos no dudaron en unirse al abrazo con los bebes.

**Mientras con Zero.**

Este estaba siendo atendido por una enfermera, una poni terrestre, de pelaje blanco, con una melena rosada al igual que su cola, llevaba aun pequeño sombrero de enfermera de color blanco y una cruz roja, esta estaba poniéndole una venda a Zero en su casco y un doctor miraba los gráficos.

-Parece que te rompiste la pata por el golpe de la roca de lo que me contaron tus padres-dijo el doctor que tenía una bata de doctor, con unos lentes, con la melena azul oscura y pelaje de color azul, su flanco era de una cruz al igual que la enfermera-Pero parece que solo durara como unas dos semanas.

-Muchas gracias doc-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y el doctor se la devolvió.

-De nada ahora volvamos con tus padres-dijo y Zero asintió.

Cuando salieron vieron a los Apples abrazando a Kuro y a sus amigos y Zero no dudo en sonreír, a él también le hubiera gustado haber pasado su niñez con sus verdaderos padres, pero el mal nacido de All for One lo secuestro aun siendo bebe y perdió toda la experiencia de tener el cariño de un padre y una madre de niño, desde que All for One destruyo sus esperanzas de tener el amor paternal, y no dudo en llorar.

Butter cup/Bright mac: Zero

Los adultos y los niños se separaron y fueron junto a Zero

Doctor: tranquilos se recuperará solo tiene que guardar reposo por dos semanas y no usar demasiado esa pata

Butter cup: es un alivio Gracias doctor

Bright mac: Zero hijo ¿porque lloras?

Zero: es solo que al verlos todos juntos recordaba los buenos tiempos Antes...

Bright mac le coloco su sombrero de vaquero a Zero

Bright mac: tranquilo hijo tú y los otros no volverán a pasar nada de esas cosas horribles te lo prometo y los apple siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas

Zero no aguanto más y solo lloro más mientras Bright Mac lo abrazo y por alguna razón, Zero se sintió que estaba en un espacio en blanco, con su forma humana de niño siendo abrazado por su padre Goultard, y devolvió el abrazo en el mundo real todos estaban sonriendo.

**Afuera del hospital.**

Se podía ver a los apples con los niños caminando por la aldea conociendo el lugar, Zero estaba sobre el lomo de Brihght Mac aun con el sombrero en su cabeza mirando todo.

-Esta es la escuela para potros-dijo Butter cup y los chicos vieron a todos los potros jugando afuera del edificio con sonrisas-Aquí también estudia su hermana y hermano-dijo llamando la atención de los niños.

-¿nuestros hermanos?-preguntaron los niños.

-Nuestra Hija Apple Jack y mi hijo Big Macintosh o Big Mac estudian aqui-dijo con una sonrisa Bright Mac.

Lynx: espero que no les moleste compartir su cariño con nosotros sabemos que en algunos casos los hijos biológicos se sienten amenazados por los adoptados

Butter cup: no nada de eso ellos estarán felices de conocerlos

Kuro: pero ¿porque tenían pañales extra?

Bright mac: eran por si acaso llegábamos a tener un nuevo potro

Butter cup: los Apples nos gustan las familias grandes

Shiroko: poto

kuro: bueno ciertamente a Shiroko no le desagrada la idea de pertenecer a una familia grande y tampoco me desagrada la idea (n_n)

-Je a mí tampoco-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-¿Mmmmh?-Zero sintió un gran poder mágico en la escuela y miro en dirección de una potra naranja, con pecas en las mejillas, con una melena amarilla al igual que la cola, con el pelaje naranja y ojos verdes jugando con otros niños.

-¿Que pasa Zero?-pregunto Butter cup y cuando mira a la dirección a donde miraba Zero sonrió-Veo que te diste cuenta que ella es mi hija ¿verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Eh no lo sabía-dijo Zero mirando a la niña que de seguro esa era Apple Jack-"¿Qué raro siento un gran poder dentro de ella, pero bloqueado, me pregunto que pasara si lo libera?"-se preguntó por la mente, pero en eso escucha.

-Hola mama hola papa-dijo la pequeña potranca trotando hacia ellos y nota a los otros potros-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Apple Jack te presento a tus nuevos hermanos-dijo su padre y la niña se sorprende-Ellos son Kuro y Shiroko-dijo el padre.

-Un gusto-dijo Kuro.

-Gaga-dijo la pequeña bebe de hielo.

-Ella es Lynx y Cheetha-dijo ahora su madre.

-Un gusto-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa.

-Nya nya-dijo la pequeña grifo con una sonrisa.

-Y por últimos ellos son Kaiser y Ryu-dijo su padre apuntando a los niños.

-Un gusto niña-dijo Kaiser con un tono serio, pero al igual que amigable.

-Gugu-dijo Ryu.

-¿Y el niño que esta sobre tu lomo papa?-pregunto Apple Jack.

-Me llamo Zero Shoshinco-dijo el niño mirando a Apple Jack.

Bright mac: también es tu hermano

Apple jack: por las arrugas de la abuela smith siete hermanos más big mac seguro tendrá tanto de que hablar y opinar como siempre (dijo con su tono de campo)

Lynx: el habla mucho

Apple jack: Mucho ja mucho es nada cuando se trata de Big

Kaiser: ósea que no se calla

Butter cup: bueno es que es tan elocuente

Kuro: y me dicen que tenemos una abuela

Brigth mac: si mi madre Apple Smith

Bright mac: pueeeees ella fue a su reunión anual con las otras abuelas de la familia

Kaiser: je seguro fueron a jugar bingo o algo aburrido como tejer

**Mientras en otro lugar**

En un hotel casino unas abuelas ponis estaban pasándola bien en una montaña rusa y entre ellas estaba la abuela smith

Abuela smith: jijiji prepárense para el primer descenso

Las abuelas recorrieron toda la montaña rusa

Abuelas: Chicas de la Herradura Dorada por siempre

**Devuelta con ellos**

Kaiser: si muy aburrido (n_n)

-Me lo imagino-dijo Zero mirando a los chicos, pero no despegaba su vista de Apple Jack que al notarlo no duda en preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber porque me miras tanto compañero?-pregunto la niña viendo a Zero.

-Que o no es nada. Solo es que tengo la impresión de que algo muy asombroso harás en el futuro-dijo con una sonrisa y Apple Jack se la devuelve. Pero en eso suena la campana de la escuela.

-Bien hija será mejor que vuelvas a clases-dijo su madre y Apple Jack miro a los siete.

-Espero verlos en casa y si es posible en la escuela, nos vemos en el campo-dijo corriendo a la sala y los chicos sonrieron.

-Es una buena chica-dijo Zero mirando a Apple Jack irse.

-¿Acaso te llamo la atención mi hija?-pregunto su Bright Mac y Zero desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-No es verdad, solo es que siento un gran poder en su interior-dijo Zero con un puchero.

-Creo que sería mejor volver a casa y esperar a que Zero se mejore para que les podamos mostrar más la ciudad-dijo Butter cup y su marido asintió, pero los chicos pensaron.

-"En lugar de dos semanas, será más como dos minutos"-pensaron con sonrisas ya que Zero aun tenía sus quirks curativos para sanarse.

**En Sweet Apple Crees.**

Zero estaba tirado en el sofá mientras sus amigos les hacían compañía

Kuro: ahora dime Zero ¿porque golpeaste la roca?

Zero: quería probar si aun tenía el one for all y si había sido afectado por tener el cuerpo de un potro

Lynx: pues que esperabas eres un niño y estas acostumbrándote de nuevo al one for all después de dárselo a Lincoln

Kaiser: y que me dicen de Shiroko cuando se puso a llorar se transformó en un caballo negro que generaba fuego, es casi como si tuviera los poderes de endevor

Kuro: no lo sé tendrá que ver con el hecho de que no se parece a un pony con cuerno común y la magia de este lugar

Lynx: el termino es unicornio

Kuro: pero ¿que son estas marcas que tienen los ponis en sus flancos? (dijo señalando la marca de estrella fugaz de Zero)

Zero: ¿qué quieres que te diga? no tengo ni idea

Lynx: bueno pues ahora te tienes que recuperar y eso tardara dos semanas

Zero: más bien dos minutos

Zero concentro sus quirks de sanación para sanar sus pata lastimada

Luego de dos minutos.

-Listo-dijo Zero quitándose la venda y mostrar su pata estaba curada-Sin ningún rasguño-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien ahora a averiguar qué significa estas marcas-dijo Kuro mostrando su flanco y mostrar la guadaña.

-Tal vez si le preguntamos a nuestros padres nos darían la respuestas-dijo Kaiser.

-Por primera vez usas la boca para decir ideas, en lugar de estupideces-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Lynx enfadando a Kaiser.

-Pues vamos-dijo Zero y los chicos asintieron para ir a buscar a sus padres.

**Unos minutos después.**

Los cuatro niños, y los tres bebes estaban buscando a sus padres, que estaban haciendo su trabajo en la granja, como recolectar las frutas y alimentar y limpiar a los animales, encontraron a su madre llevando cestos de manzanas a un granero y a su padre pateando los árboles de los manzanos con sus patas traseras, para hacer caer todas las manzanas en los cestos que había.

-Hola mama hola papa-dijo Zero llamando la atención de ambos adultos-"Por fin puedo decir esas palabras sin decírselas a All for One cuando era niño"-penso con alegría.

Butter cup: hola niños...Zero tu pata (dijo asombrada)

Bright mac: esta curada pero el doctor dijo que tardaría en sanar

Kuro: solo digamos que sanamos rápido porque estamos acostumbrados a un trato peor

Butter cup: hay mis pequeños que cosas tuvieron que pasar

Lynx: no venimos a hablar de eso queríamos preguntarles algo

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto confundido Bright Mac.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Zero mostrando su cutie mark.

-¿Acaso no lo saben?-pregunto asombrada Butter Cup.

-Estuvimos en un lugar que nunca nos enseñaron-dijo Kaiser y sus padres notaron la lógica.

-Bueno escuchen-dijo Bright Mac llamando la atención de los niños-Esas marcas, son Cutie Mark-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cutie Mark?-preguntaron los grandes.

-¿Tutitad?-dijeron los bebes confusos en su lenguaje.

-Son marcas que aparecen cuando un poni descubre cuál es su talento especial o cosa que los haga especiales-dijo con una sonrisa Butter cup-como, por ejemplo, Zero tu Cutie Mark representa una gran habilidad en la magia y una gran destreza y progreso que puedes llegar a hacer al aprender un nuevo tipo de hechizo.

-"Es como mi quirk Escáner, solo que con la magia"-se dijo en la mente Zero mirando su cutie Mark.

Brigth mac: y tu lynx una llave de tuercas, desarmador y planos, algo me dice que eres buena con las maquinas

Lynx: bueno...allá de donde veníamos yo hacía mis juguetes

Butter cup: y algo me dice que el talento especial de Kaiser tiene que ver con la fuerza física después de todo tu Cutie Mark una pesuña rompiendo una placa de acero in-oxidable

Kaiser: propuesto que soy fuerte el más fuerte del mundo

Zero: dirás el segundo más fuerte

Kaiser:** ¡EN TU PUEBLO! ¡MI MARCA DICE LO CONTRARIO!** (ÒWÓ)

Zero: **¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?!** (Ò_Ó)

Ambos chocaron sus frentes mirando con furia y fue cuando Lynx intervino dándoles un coscorrón a cada uno

Lynx: **¡DEJE DE PELEAR! ¡ACTUAN COMO TONTOS!** (ò_ó)

Zero/Kaiser: pe-perdónanos, Lynx (X_X)

Butter cup: niños no peleen (dijo preocupada)

Kuro: no te preocupe mama es normal Lynx también suele llamarme la atención cuando discuto con Kaiser él es el que inicia mayormente las discusiones y Lynx es quien las acaba

Kaiser: si porque tiene la m-pesuña pesada (¬_¬)

Lynx: dijiste algo querido hermano Kaiser (n_n)#

Kaiser: no nada (o_o)

Bright mac: quien lo diría mi nueva hija tiene carácter (dijo acariciando la cabeza de lynx)

Lynx: papa no digas eso (n/_/n)

Kuro se miró el flanco y se preocupó su cutie mark era muy sombría una guadaña cubierta con sombras cadenas y una calavera

-No te preocupes Kuro, aunque tu Cutie Mark de miedo a un le caes bien a todos-dijo Zero y Kuro miro a todos sonriéndoles y el la devuelve-Y en especial ella-dijo apuntando a Shiroko que estaba sobre su lomo y lo abrazo.

-Hermado-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa y Kuro sonrió.

-Tienes razón, aunque tenga esta Cutie Mark soy bueno-dijo con una sonrisa y los chicos sonrieron.

-Bueno eso es todo lo que nos preguntarían-pregunto Bright mirado a los niños y estos asintieron, sonrió, pero vio como aun tenía demasiado trabajo y suspiro.

-¿Que pasa papa?-pregunto Zero y este lo mira.

-Trabajar en el huerto de manzanas es duro hijo. Aun me falta bajar el resto de las manzanas de los manzaneros y cosechar más plantas con la cosechadora-dijo con preocupación el corcel.

-¿Cosechadora?-preguntaron los niños y Bright les apunta un viejo cosechador oxidado y estos sudan.

-Creo… poder repararlo mejor para que no te lastimes el lomo papa-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa.

-Pero-dijo preocupado, pero antes de que digiera más.

-Nosotros ayudaremos con los manzaneros-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

-No me ganaras en recoger más manzanas Zero-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa desafiante y este igual sonríe.

-Ustedes dos saben que no están solos en esto-dijo Kuro y estos asintieron.

-Pero ¿Que pasara con los bebes? -pregunto preocupada Butter Cup viendo a los bebes haciendo cosas de bebes.

-Pues...-dijo Lynx y a una gran velocidad construyó con facilidad una cuna, para sorpresa de los padres-Aquí podrán estar-dijo con una sonrisa y Kaiser con Kuro pusieron a Shiroko, Ryu y Cheetha en la cuna para que no se escapen-¿Podemos ayudarlos ahora?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Butter cup: bueno, pero si van a trabajar en la granja deben saber que tenemos ciertas tradiciones

Kuro: ¿tradiciones?

Bright mac: si las manzanas se cosechan tradicional mente sin magia solo con los cascos

Zero: de acuerdo

Butter cup: pero pueden atrapar las manzanas en el aire si quieren volar (n_n)

Kuro: no gracias yo no sé volar (dijo desplegando su ala de murcielago) jamás aprendí como

Zero: tampoco yo "cuando volé no tenía control"

Butter cup: ya veo (dijo mirando a los dos)

Los niños fueron por cestas mientras Kuro se alejó porque estaba meditando sobre su cutie mark

kuro: "acaso mi cutie mark tendrá algo que ver con mi quirk y lo que paso ese día"

Kuro recordó el momento cuando uso su quirk solo para noquea y termino matando a los cuidadores del orfanato que querían atraparlo a sus amigos y a otros niños del orfanato, recordó como sus manos se cubrieron con sangre pero una voz lo hizo salir de ese recuerdo

Bright mac: Kuro hijo podemos hablar

Kuro: ¿pasa algo papa?

Bright mac: te veo un poco alterado...es por tu cutie mark la estabas mirando con diría preocupación

Kuro guardo silencio

Bright mac: vamos Kuro puedes contarme no pasa nada eres mi hijo

Kuro no sabía que decirle a su padre, si decirle la verdad de que mato a personas por el miedo o inventar una mentirilla.

Mientras que con los chicos.

-**¡TOMA!**-grito Kaiser usando su quirk de fuerza y pateo a un árbol con sus patas traseras de la cual cayeron varias manzanas a un cesto.

-¡Eso no es nada!-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-**¡TOMA!**-grito Zero usando un quirk de multiplicación y una de fuerza, pateando el árbol, y de muchos cayeron varias manzanas.

**-¡ES TRAMPA TE MULTIPLICASTE!-**grito enojado Kaiser.

-No es verdad-dijo Zero, pero en eso varios Zero se unen al verdadero y este suda.

-¡Eres un...!-no dijo más ya que se lanzó contra Zero creando una nube de polvo giratoria de la cual, salían varios cascos de alrededor, indicando que estaban peleando.

-Niños por favor no peleen-dijo preocupada Butter cup, pero Lynx por otra parte.

**-¡TOMEN!**-grito y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a ambos chicos, haciendo que les crezcan dos grandes chichones-**¡LES DIJE QUE DEJARAN DE PELEAR!**-les grito enojada.

-L-l-l-lo siento Lynx-dijeron los dos adoloridos.

Lynx noto a Kuro y a su padre sentados, pero parecía que Bright Mac esperaba algo que le dijera Kuro.

-¿Que estarán haciendo?-se preguntó la chica, pero lo dejaría para después tenía trabajo que hacer.

**Volviendo con padre e hijo.**

Kuro: papa... ¿si para salvar a tus amigos de un gran peligro tuvieras que matar a alguien...lo harías?

Bright mac se quedó mudo ante la pregunta

Bright mac: bueno...matar nunca debería ser una opción...Kuro acaso

Kuro: fue cuando escapamos mis amigos y yo salimos de ese orfanato junto con un grupo de potros que también estaban escapando, pero de repente nos rodearon nos iban a atrapar y a vender tenía miedo y...

Kuro no pudo decir más Brigh mac vio como Kuro sollozaba mucho

Kuro: soy un monstruo mis m-cascos se mancharon de sangre ese día todos los potros salvo mis amigos me vieron como un monstruo tal vez tengan razón (dijo con lágrimas desbordado de sus ojos)

Bright mac no pudo seguir viendo a su hijo así y lo abrazo

Kuro estaba asombrado por la acción, creía que lo despreciaría por haber matado a esa gente.

-Kuro... en la vida hay siempre que tomar un gran riesgo-dijo abrazando a su hijo el corcel-Yo haría lo mismo si algo le pasara a mi esposa y a mis hijos biológicos-dijo y Kuro apretó el agarre-No hay necesidad de que sigas así ten por seguro que tú no eres un monstruo, eres un buen niño y serás un gran corcel cuando crezcas tenlo por seguro, en esta familia nunca perderás a alguien-dijo con una sonrisa amable y Kuro solo lloro más.

Sin que lo notaran, Zero junto con Lynx y Kaiser estaban viendo la reunión y el emotivo momento.

-Me alegra saber que los Apples no despreciaran a Kuro por lo que hizo-dijo aliviada Lynx mirando a su amigo.

-Je. Por lo menos logramos quitarnos un peso de la espalda al saber que papa ahora sabe ese secreto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Debería decirles también mi verdad"-penso Zero y no saber si debería contar que fue criado por alguien que de verdad fue un genio loco que transformo a unos niños en bestias sumamente peligrosas-"Sera después"-se decidió y luego se volteo a sus amigos-Volvamos al trabajo-dijo y los chicos asintieron para después retirarse a hacer sus cosas.

Bright mac: bien pequeño bat poni listo para cosechar las manzanas (n_n)

Kuro: Si papa...bat poni ¿eso es lo que soy?

Bright mac: claro no lo sabes los bat ponis son pegasos con alas de murciélago como las tuyas hijo

kuro: papa sabes que especie de pony es mi hermanita Shiroko

Bright mac: no lo lamento hijo nunca había visto un poni como ella que se prende en fuego cuando llora o cree hielo

kuro: bueno al menos se lo que soy en este mundo soy un bat poni

Kuro se reunió con sus hermanos y se puso a cosechar

Kaiser: oye me alegro de que papa no te despreciaran, pero te arriesgaste contándole lo que paso ese día

kuro: bueno me alegro correr ese riesgo los apple son unos padres fantásticos

Zero: por cierto ¿porque mentiste diciendo que no sabemos volar?

Kuro: no mentí no sabemos bolar con alas orgánicas mira lo que te paso a ti

Zero: buen punto

Kuro: y oigan ya sé lo que soy en este mundo soy un Bat poni

-Me alegra saber eso, pero yo no tengo idea de lo que soy-dijo Zero viendo sus alas y luego su cuerno.

-Parece que eres un hibrido entre un Pegaso y un unicornio-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

-Jajaja lo que tu digas-dijo con sarcasmo, pero en eso Zero nota como un apple ponía un poster en una casa del lugar y luego se retira-¿Y eso?-pregunto Zero y fue a ver qué fue lo que puso el poni.

-Oye Zero vuelve-dijo Lynx, pero Zero se marchó-Aaah vamos con él-dijo y Kuro con Kaiser asintieron.

Cuando los otros niños llegaron Kaiser empujo a Zero.

-La próxima vez que te vayas así avísanos idiota-dijo enojado y Zero igual se enoja.

-¿Que encontraste?-pregunto Kuro.

-Esto-dijo Zero señalando un cartel que decía "festival de pelea Apple, en el cual estará presente la misma Princesa celestial y gobernante de todo Pone Ville y Equestria, se puede cualquier poni participar, mientras sepa pelear, el ganador, obtendrá una armadura que le perteneció al padre de la princesa, que ella mismo traerá"-Por fin algo de acción en este mundo-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Kaiser:** ¡SI!** es hora de enseñarles a los ponis de este lugar quien es el más fuerte

Zero: claro soy yo

Kaiser: naaaha soy yo y te lo demostrare en ese torneo

Zero: ¿qué hay de ustedes? (mirando a Kuro y a Lynx)

Kuro: claro que participare no les dejare toda la diversión

Lynx: adelante aun sin mi equipo de soporte tengo buena fuerza

Kuro: ¿pero cuando inicia?

Cuando los niños ven decía que iniciaba la semana que venía.

-Inicia la próxima semana. Los suficientes días para entrenar y ser más fuerte, lograre entrenar bien mi cuerpo para aguantar el One for All-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

-Me basta con solo tres días de entrenamiento para ser mucho más fuerte-dijo Kaiser haciéndose tronar los huesos.

-Me dará tiempo para practicar mi control de sombras con este cuerpo-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Me bastara para poder por lo menos tener una suficiente fuerza para participar-dijo con una sonrisa Lynx, pero en eso oyen.

-¡Niños vuelvan aquí!-dijo Butter cup.

-¡Ya vamos!-dijeron y Zero arranco el poster para llevárselo.

**Unos minutos después.**

El poni que había puesto el cartel, regreso al lugar en donde puso su primer cartel y no lo vio.

-¿En dónde está mi cartel?-se preguntó con tristeza, se supone que debía cuidar sus carteles como el colocador que era.

**(Reproducir haikyuu ost the strongest decoy)**

Zero estaba sobre una rama haciendo barandillas con la rama de un árbol.

Kaiser: según esto serán peleas en las cuales si te sacan de la arena o dicen que ya no puedes continuar entonces pierdes

Kuro: razonable como las peleas del torneo de él festival deportivo de U.A (dijo golpeando, haciendo lagartijas)

Lynx: ¿qué dice sobre la magia? (dijo golpeando un tronco)

Zero bajo de la rama y tomo el cartel.

-Según esto. La magia está permitida solo para usar estos elementos. Agua, Fuego, tierra y Aire y ningún otro, no se puede hechizar, encantar al oponente, y hasta hipnotizarlo para hacerlo perder-dijo Zero mirando el cartel.

-Si Ryoku estuviera aquí le gustaría esa regla de usar elementos-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto sigamos entrenando-dijo Zero y los chicos le respondieron con un "Si"

La semana había pasado volando rápidamente.

En el primer día Zero se dedicó a hacer primero las barandillas, Kuro con lagartijas, Lynx golpeado los troncos, y Kaiser levantando Troncos de madera.

Al segundo día. Zero ahora decidió entrenar en combate, peleando con un maniquí que el mismo hizo con Lynx, para golpear los puntos débiles que podría tener los pegasos y unicornios, Kuro y Kaiser entrenaron golpeando los árboles con sus patas traseras.

Al tercer día. Zero con Kaiser decidieron entrenarse el uno contra el otro, enfrentándose en un pequeño Sparring para saber quién podría ganar, Kuro aprovecho para aprender como usar sus poderes oscuros con su nuevo cuerpo, Lynx estaba practicando su velocidad al reparar cosas para ser más veloz.

Al cuarto día. Lo tomaron como un entrenamiento con el trabajo de la granja, lavar a los cerdos les fue difícil ya que se ensuciaban una y otra vez, recoger las manzanas de los árboles ahora trepando para reforzar la resistencia de sus brazos, y con canastas llenas de manzanas a los costados de sus lomos para mantenerse de pie. Claro sin que pudieran ver como su familia adoptaba miraba a los niños esforzarse.

Al Quinto día hicieron un trote de 300 kilómetros completo por alrededor de la granja apple

Al sexto día decidieron hacer las entregas de los productos de manzana sin usar magia ni sus quirks

**Séptimo día**

Los chicos estaban al final de su entrenamiento fue cuando un triángulo sonó seguido de la voz de Butter cup

Butter cup: **¡NIÑOS A ALMORZAR!**

Zero: hora de cenar

Kaiser: mejor nos apresuramos o si no la abuela smith nos llamara la atención por impuntuales

Los cuatro corrieron de regreso a la casa y fueron recibidos por su padre y big macintosh

Lynx: hola papa hola big mac

-Hola hermanos-dijo Big Mac con una sonrisa.

-Bueno a cenar-dijo la abuela Smith y todos se pusieron a cenar, pero Butter Cup decidió preguntar.

-Niños les puedo preguntar algo-dijo y los niños asintieron-¿Se puede saber por qué decidieron entrenar o hacer más trabajo extra en la granja?-pregunto confundida.

-Pues jeje-decía nervioso Zero.

-¿Que hicieron?-pregunto Bright Mac mirando a sus hijos.

-No hicimos nada-dijo Kaiser apartando la mirada.

-Puede detectar mentiras en tus palabras jovencito-dijo Butter cup con seriedad-Y será mejor que respondan con sinceridad o no habrá postre-cuando dijo eso los cuatro se petrificaron, los pasteles de manzanas eran las mejores y no quería perdérselo.

-Está bien es por esto-dijo Zero sacando el cartel de la pelea de quien sabe dónde, asombrando a los padres y al resto de la familia Apple.

Bright mac/Butter cup: ¿El torneo Apple?

Kuro: queríamos participar en el torneo para poder ganar el premio

Kaiser: si la armadura del padre de la princesa lucirá bien en mi lado del cuarto

Zero: sigue soñando lucirá bien en mi lado del cuarto

Kuro: no es por ensombrecer sus sueños, pero quien la tendrá en su lado del cuarto es este guapetón

Lynx: no lo creo la armadura será para mí y por siempre sentirán la pena de que una niña les gano a ustedes (dijo sacándoles la lengua)

Apple jack y big mac no pudieron aguantar la risa más tiempo y se carcajearon

Apple jack: chicos por eso han estado entrenando todo este tiempo

Kaiser: ¿y tú de que te Ries?

Big mac: es que no se dieron cuenta no leyeron todas las reglas

Kaiser: claro que las leí cualquier miembro de la familia puede participar en el torneo, la magia está permitida pero solo la maga de los cuatro elementos, cualquier otro tipo de magia esta prohibida los pegasos de la familia tienen prohibido volar mas allá de un límite aéreo marcado

Abuela smith: olvidaron la regla más importante

Kaiser reviso y se llenó de miedo pues era cierto se le paso la regla más importante

Kaiser: los menores de 15 años tienen prohibido participar en el torneo sin excepciones (o_o)

Apple jack: propuesto porque crees que no entrenamos nosotros (n_n)

Big mac: aún no tenemos la edad para entrar al torneo (n_n)

Butter cup: y ustedes pese a todo solo les calculo uno años

Bright mac: lo siento será para la próxima

Los bebes se rieron de su mala fortuna, pero sintió tres auras molestas viéndolos

Zero: así que entrenamos para un torneo al cual no podemos ni participar(ò_ó)#

Kuro: todas esas horas de esfuerzo para nada(ò_ó)#

Lynx: solo porque no leíste todas las Reglas(ò_ó)#

Kaiser: eemmm ups

Lynx:...**¡LINCHENLO!**

Los tres empezaron a perseguir a Kaiser por la casa

Bright mac: Niños cálmense el torneo no es lo único que habrá ese día

niños: a no

Butter cup: si es la reunión familiar de los apples los apples de todos los rincones de equestria vendrán para convivir y en esta reunión los presentaremos ante toda la familia como los nuevos miembros de la familia apple, habrá comida deliciosa actividades y conocerán a otros potros ¿qué les parece?

Bright mac: además les prometo ganar el torneo de la familia por ustedes y presentarles a la princesa cuando me la de

Los niños se pusieron a pensar.

-Necesito revisar algo-dijo Zero saliendo de casa confundiendo a la familia apple.

**Afuera de la casa.**

Zero estaba frustrado entreno hasta el cansancio para poder estar en ese torneo y ahora no podría, se sentía enojado.

-¡Malditas reglas!-dijo enojado pateando un basurero del cual cayo una parte rasgada-¿Y esto?-se preguntó Zero y cuando lo miro se sorprendió en eso recordó.

**Flashback.**

**Los cuatro niños arrancaron el poster y se fueron, sin darse cuenta que una pieza del cartel se rompió y esta cayó al suelo y un recogedor de basura lo tomo y lo puso en el cesto.**

**Fin del Flash.**

-¡Si podemos participar!-dijo feliz y corrió adentro de la casa.

**Adentro de la casa.**

-Me hice ilusiones de tener esa armadura en mi cuarto-dijo enojado Kuro mientras comía.

-No eres el único-dijo enojado Kaiser-"Es por eso que Lynx siempre me dice que lea completo las cosas antes de ir"-penso enojado.

-Venga niños, no se desanimen les prometo yo ganar el torneo por ustedes-dijo Bright Mac intentando subirles sus ánimos, pero en eso entra Zero.

**-¡CHICOS MIREN ESTO!-**grito el potro y sus amigos no dudaron en ir y ver que tenía una parte rasgada del cartel.

-¿Que tienes ahí Zero?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Escuchen esto-dijo Zero para ponerse a Leer-Aunque los menores de 15 años no puedan participar, hay una prueba que acepta todas las edades y esa es haciendo una prueba de fuerza-dijo con una sonrisa Zero-Se pondrá a prueba romper seis tablas de madera, si por lo menos logran romper 3 se puede participar-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

Bright mac: A eso si es una regla para los potros que se sienten con suficiente confianza y aunque algunos pasan la prueba ninguno pasa de la primera ronda yo por ejemplo lo intente cuando tenía seis y solo rompí una tabla de nuevo lo intente cuando tenía trece y aunque rompí las tres tablas no pase de la primera ronda

Apple jack: big y yo también lo intentamos

Big mac: y como papa no logramos pasar de la primera ronda así que esperaremos hasta que tengamos más edad

Zero: pues nosotros participaremos y ganaremos no pasamos ese entrenamiento en balde

Abuela smith: vaya niños ustedes sí que están decididos a ganar...bueno cuando los presentemos a ustedes siete como nuevos miembros de la familia ustedes cuatro podrán hacer la prueba para participar en la pequeña riña de la familia pero no antes entendido

Zero/kuro/lynx/kaiser: entendido abuela smith

Butter cup: bueno, pero entonces váyanse a dormir para estar preparados para el torneo ¿está bien?

-**¡SI!**-dijeron los cuatro y después de cenar y de limpiar la mesa, todos se fueron a dormir.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: ¿Me pregunto cómo será ese tal torneo?**

**Y por qué Celestia daría una armadura.**

**Tensa: Pues eso se sabrá otro capítulo.**

**Así es, sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la próxima Sayonara/CHAO CHAO!**


End file.
